


How Do You Connect

by Grae_Wolf



Series: Batman Prompts [15]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 10:18:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17896583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grae_Wolf/pseuds/Grae_Wolf
Summary: Bruce worries about his children, yet they don't realize it until he points it out and sets them straightAKADon't you dare think that there is anything, past or present, that I would put in front of you





	How Do You Connect

Three. Three of my children were hurt tonight. Two only have superficial wounds. But one… When I heard Dick’s voice over the com-line saying that Jason was down… I froze. Bane got some good hits in before he ran. When we all got back to the cave, Alfred came to check on everyone. I wouldn’t let him touch me until he had checked over all of the boys. Jason was unconscious, Damian and Tim had cuts and bruises all over their bodies. Dick was the only one mostly unscathed. I didn’t hear what Alfred said about me: I was too focused on _my children_ hurt That was an hour ago. I had made myself comfortable by Jason and hadn’t moved since. The others were at the computer working on tracking down Bane and Joker, who had both escaped from Arkham again. My eyes snapped to the bed as I heard the sheets start to rustle below me. Jason was shifting awake. My full attention focused on my second son as he blinked awake and grunted at the light.

After a few moments for his eyes to adjust he asks, "What the actual  _hell_ happened and did anyone get the plate of the semi that ran me over?" I explained that Joker tried to dose him with Joker Venom and when it wouldn't go through his helmet he got all of his goons to converge specifically on Jason. One got a lucky hit in that knocked Jason unconscious. Jason looked as though he was going to nod but thought better of it before asking where Bane and Joker were. 

"We don't know."

"Wait, you mean they got away? How'd they manage that?"

"I froze when I found out that you were down."

"You let them get away because I was down? Why?"

"You're my son. I was worried about you."

Jason scoffed, "yeah right. You worried enough that you froze and let it get in the way of the mission. You sure you don't have a concussion?"

I paused before asking, "You think that because I'm committed to the mission that I don't care?"

Jason looks at me for a moment before saying, "Oh, I know you care. It's just that  _nothing_ comes before the mission for you. Not even us."

I sit for a moment, shocked, before turning towards my other children and asking, "Do all of you feel this way?" Each of them hesitates for a few seconds before nodding their agreement. I beckon all of them over and pulled each of them to me as I told them, "Don't you  _dare_ think that there is  _anything_ , past or present that I would put in front of you. You, all of you, are my children. I would do anything for you." We all like life that for a few seconds before I release them and they scatter to their respective corners. 


End file.
